Shinobi of the Dead
by ShotoGun
Summary: Everything was normal until one day the dead started walking the earth. A deadly game is set in motion and a force of evil like no other lurks in the dark. Can Naruto brave a world ravaged by the undead? Smart Naruto. Warning for Character death and gore. Oneshot
1. Prologue: The Day the world ended

Shinobi of the Dead

Prologue: The day the world ended

Author Notes: Hey everyone this is a short drabble I thought up. I'm not really sure if this is going to be anymore than a oneshot but let me know what you think of it.

Story description: It's a zombie story duh. Some things will be different such as there being around X3 as much ninja as in canon. Ninja population per hidden village will be around 50k and Civilian 250k. I always was weirded out how the third raikage can kill 20k ninja and all but somehow all 5 villages haven't killed themselves off yet.

Technology will be a bit closer to what is depicted in Boruto. Technology is weird in Naruto so I'm just going to make it somewhat consistent. Naruto will be a bit OC and more mature. Apologies ahead of time as I can't write canon Naruto.

 **Warning:** This story will feature hardcore depictions of a graphic nature. Lemons/limes/gore/rape/death/etc.

If you have a light stomach don't read ahead!

* * *

Light peaked through the curtain eliciting a groan. I yawned glancing lazily around at the disarrayed apartment. Discarded ramen cups and clothes were strewn across the well-worn apartment. A frown found its way onto my face. Today was the day of the academy exams. I quickly went through the daily motions. I grabbed a carton of milk out of the fridge on the way out the door.

"Hey !" I waved at a gaunt and pale man who delivered the mail. The man shakily waved back. Walking past the man I wondered if there was a flu going around, the TV last night did say there was some bug going around.

Arriving at the academy I laughed. "Today is the day I finally become a ninja!"

"Yeah right Dobe." A mocking voice said behind me. Scowling I turn around. Sasuke Uchiha, the rookie of the year and his fangirl Sakura.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I growled.

The Uchiha grunted "I just wanted to let you know if we both end up on the same team to stay out of my way, got it?"

"Yeah tell that baka Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said a little too loudly.

"Hn"

Eyes twitching in irritation I huffed and took a swipe at the arrogant bastard. Sasuke smirked and simply leaned back. The fist sailed by ruffling his hair. Before I could follow up the bell rang signaling we had a minute to get to class. I looked up "This isn't over" I declared.

Sasuke grunted in affirmation in his regular Uchiha fashion "Hn".

Heading inside Sakura blew a raspberry towards him. I sighed stealing a look at a girl approaching the academy with a gentle smile. The girl had distinct blue hair and lavender pupiless eyes. She wore a heavy beige coat that concealed her growing figure and plain tan pants with a set of ninja tabi's.

"Hello Naruto"

I greeted my onetime friend with a hug ignoring the girls blush. Hinata had been my only friend in the academy. For reasons unknown the adults sans a few exceptions treated me like crap, and so did their kids. I squeezed Hinata tight.

The best part of it all? I had a bombshell of a friend, even if that coat concealed her figure I had known her long enough to see what other's couldn't. I saw her blushing face and leveled a smile "It's good to see you Hinata."

Hinata gave him a warm feeling whenever she was around. He hated to think they wouldn't be on the same team. He had visited the kindly Sandaime last night and practically begged the man to place them on the same team. The man had chuckled like he had been in on some joke only he knew, before saying he would see what he could do.

"Did you study for the exam Naruto?" She asked shyly.

I laughed "You bet I did. I'm going to finally become a ninja and we can kick ass!" Hinata giggled and I extended a hand.

She took the offered hand with a shaking palm "You know people are going to get idea's if we keep doing this." She stated with a smirk that looked out of place.

I snorted "Let them, I won't let anyone hurt you, that's my ninja way!" Hinata gave a smile that made me my stomach do flips. "I believe you Naruto." Her hand tightened over my own making my heart race.

"We should get to class!" I stammered. The blue haired girl nodded while I cursed myself in my mind. _'Fucking stupid. Now she's going to think you're a sissy!'_

Arriving at the classroom I walked inside followed by Hinata. The class had grown used to us holding hands and knew we weren't officially dating, yet. Not like we could with Hinata's stuck up bastard of a father. I took my usual seat in the back row with Hinata next to me. The last of the class trickled in and the bell rang.

I glanced around seeing the class looking nervous, who wouldn't be? It was the day that determined if they became a shinobi or stayed in the academy another year. In some cases if you were in a clan failing the academy was a mark of great shame and could even get you banished from the clan altogether.

Iruka stood next to a gaunt looking Mizuki. The man bore dark bags under his eyes and looked around vacantly until his gaze homed in on me. The man's eyes lit up in undisguised venom that made him uncomfortable. "Ahem, class it is an honor to have been your teacher." Naruto almost missed the beginning of Iruka's speech and snapped to attention.

"For the last four years I have taken great pride in teaching the future generation of Shinobi and you my great students, I could not have asked for a better class." Iruka teared up in pride.

"Get to the fucking point Iruka" Mizuki snapped irritably.

"Mizuki are you ok?" Iruka turned to his friend in concern. The white haired man was sweating and glared at Iruka "I..I'm fine. Continue"

Iruka spared his friend a concerned look before moving back to the class "As I was saying you all have made me proud. You are the first class to master the new academy regimen. Learning both tree and water walking along with mastering one elemental nature and three elemental ninjutsu of C-rank or below." The man wiped away tears of pride.

I grimaced remembering the harsh training the sandaime had implemented in the last decade since his re-ascension to the Hokage seat. After the kyuubi attack the old man had grown a healthy sense of paranoia and implemented harsh training regimens for the academy students as well as extending their time in the academy by one year. A rotating staff of chunin were assigned to teach genin to chunin level skills to the academy students to take the burden off the Jounin sensei so they could go straight to more practical stuff.

I moved my attention to a noise outside. Hinata activated her Byakugan and gasped. I heard the sound of scraping glass before the window behind us shattered. I froze feeling hot breath roll along my neck. I gagged at the smell. Slowly I turned around and met steel gray eyes that lit up in amusement.

"AHHHH IT'S YOU!" I pointed an accusing finger at the wasted Anko Mitarashi. "Heeeeey whazup yall!" Anko slurred while leaning on Kiba in a totally not suggestive manner. Kiba froze as Anko leaned in "Hey dog boy I hear your clan is really good at playing doggie if you catch my drift" Anko winked.

The boys eyes grew huge before he comically fainted. I choked as the class went wild. Shouts and alarm ruled the classroom until a red faced Iruka stormed over to the drunken Kunoichi "Anko this is the 5th class today you have broken into!"

Anko turned towards the irate teacher as the class leaned forward to hear what she would say. "HAHAHA Iruka you know me..." Anko slid up to Iruka suggestively making the man blush. "Don't ruin my fun k" Anko gave Iruka a peck on the cheek and took a seat next to Kiba, clearly intent on staying.

I watched all of this trying my best not to lose control of my laughter. I leaned against Hinata who was similarly trying to control her laughter. The rest of the class was not so restrained.

Mizuki coughed trying to get the class in order...wait was that blood? "Mizuki Sensei should really see a doctor" I whispered to Hinata.

"Do you think he will be ok?" She whispered.

I shrugged. Honestly I couldn't give two fucks. "No clue...did you see that news report on the TV?"

A shudder ran down his hime's spine. "The one about all those missing people and the strange flu going around?"

"Yeah, they say that a few weeks ago people just started up and vanishing. At first they thought it was the work of Iwa or Kumo, but then people who investigated it started turning up sick."

Hinata tapped her desk in thought. "Yes, I think I did hear about that. The reporters are saying that it must be one of Orochimaru's works. Medical Ninjutsu works but I doubt they have enough medic nin to treat everyone."

I flinched. Konoha's medic situation ever since Tsunade left was leagues ahead of the other villages, but that didn't mean they took a hit. They lacked trained personnel and often times civilians went untreated for weeks until a medic nin could find time to treat them. This was a shinobi village and there was a constant stream of critically injured soldiers.

The bell rang. "Sigh, Lunch time finally" I walked towards the door sparing a concerned look towards Mizuki. Feeling pity for the man I stepped towards the man who by now was in a coughing fit. Mizuki's skin had taken a gray hue and his eyes drooped. He noticed me approaching and a hint of fire came back into his orbs.

"What do you want Gaki." He mustered with derision.

I felt Hinata's curious gaze on my back and struggled to keep myself in check. I wasn't doing this for him. I held out a hand which the man looked at queerly. "What is this...Naruto?"

I sighed. "I know you don't like me." The man's eyes widened but I held a hand up, "Let me finish." Mizuki grunted not feeling well enough to offer his usual boisterous retort. "Fine" he mumbled.

I smiled "Listen I can see you don't look too hot so let me help you out this one time ok? You don't have to thank me but just know I'm not your enemy." Mizuki by now looked at me like I was crazy and seemed about ready to decline before he entered another fit of coughs. "Fine! Just make me feel better." He rasped.

I grinned and grabbed the man's hand. Luckily only Mizuki and the two of us were in the room now as everyone left for lunch. Red bubbling chakra raced from my arm onto Mizuki before sinking into the man. Mizuki stumbled backwards falling on his rear. I smirked not too kindly as the man struggled to contain his screams as the caustic chakra seared the disease from his body. After minutes the man slowly got up. His skin sported a healthy flush.

Mizuki glared at me though it lacked its usual venom "Thanks kid, Don't think I owe you one."

I chuckled "I wouldn't think of it. If you will excuse me we have a lunch date." I grabbed a smiling Hinata's hand and walked out. As we entered the courtyard and moved to our usual remote spot behind a shaded tree Hinata turned to me looking content. "You did it for me didn't you?" She accused rather than asked.

I shrugged "I just did what was right." I said technically not lying. If I wasn't so close to the lavender eyed beauty that would be another story. The truth was I hated that silver prick ever since he messed with my tests and got me failed the first time I took the academy test. If I wasn't trying to be the man Hinata dreamed of I would have stuck it to that bastard long ago.

Ignorant to my inner thoughts my hime positively glowed, thinking I was some sort of hero, maybe I was...or maybe I was just who I needed to be to win her love. It wasn't like I could openly court her outside the academy. Sure I held her hand early in the morning when no one was around besides the ANBU and academy students. Her father would have my head if some no-name pariah ruined his 'precious' daughter. Now that was a joke, the man treated her like crap and beat her when she failed his ludicrous expectations, but he expected the world of her. No, it was apparent some time ago that if I wanted anything in this world I needed to take it.

My hime chewed on an apple looking adorable. Her cheeks puffed in embarrassment when I caught her sneaking a look at me. I was enamored by her lavender eyes when my thoughts turned dark, Yes, I knew she was worth whatever price I would pay to have her, and if someone stood in my way well...I grinned malevolently feeling the burning red chakra inside me.


	2. Chapter One: Apocalypse

Shinobi of the Dead

Chapter One: Apocalypse

Author Notes: This story is going to have a lot of romance and action, it won't just be a horror gore fest. The plot is going to center around the undead but there will be other threats like akatsuki. I'm going to put out another chapter or two before deciding if I want to make regular updates. Don't forget to hit that review button :D

I don't think I've done a first person story before so forgive the bad grammar. I've been reading rogue knight by Illuviar. It's a good star wars fic and I like the writing format for the perspective shifts.

Important voices are bold.

Inner voices are in italics.

* * *

Dark blue tresses fell across my face earning a sleepy yawn. I glanced over to the buxom beauty laying against me. Hinata's chest rose and fell with each breath. I moved my head slowly from its position against her own and looked around us. It was dark I realized. Had we slept through the graduation exam? I panicked.

"Naruto?" Hinata groaned softly, rubbing her tired eyes as she got up, glancing around the surprisingly dim forest. "...what time is it?"

She glanced around lazily before the dark sky alerted her to the situation. Alertness bled into her visage as horror slowly dawned on her sending a stab of ice in my heart. The moon shone overhead brightly. It's luminous light lit the landscape around us just bright enough for me to make out the city in the distance. Unusually the city lights were off tonight.

"We...we failed the exam didn't we?" Hinata asked in defeat. I couldn't reply. My silence spoke volumes. She sighed but wrapped her arms around me "It's okay Naruto. We both slept through the exam. It's not your fault."

I grunted in reply, too angry to respond. Hinata ignoring my brooding was busily thoroughly absorbing the area's surroundings sensing something off. The forest was silent, too silent. "Naruto"

I perked up. "Yeah?"

She gestured to the forest "I cannot hear any animals. Something is not right."

I blinked putting my shattered dreams out of mind. I stopped, and _listened_. I cocked my head to the left expecting to hear the crickets and owls that accompanied the forest at night, but I heard _nothing_.

She was right. I swept the area around us looking for anything unusual. I sniffed the air with my unusually strong olfactory senses and almost puked. The wind blew downwind from the distant city carrying the scent of decay and blood. I nearly gagged as my enhanced senses roared in danger. "The hell?"

"Byakugan!" Hinata exclaimed looking around us before she froze up. "What is that?" Hinata yelled.

I looked up from where I was gagging and paled. Lumbering towards them was a man, or something that resembled a man. The man limped towards them missing huge patch's of flesh and his left foot. Chunks of his face and neck looked like it was ripped off by a wild animal. The man groaned in what sounded like pain.

I slowly edged towards the man "Hey man are you ok?" I asked in concern. The mauled man upon hearing my voice began limping towards us faster in urgency, making me take an involuntary step back.

Hinata meanwhile was looking intently at the man with her Byakugan in horrified interest. "Naruto, he doesn't have a heartbeat..."

No heartbeat? But that was impossible. That would mean he was a corpse. A bead of sweat developed on my brow. I could hear everything from the man's none moving chest to Hinata's rapid breathing.

A pairs of blue eyes, and one pair of lavender, found a 'man' standing before them. He staggered like a drunkard, barely maintaining balance on his mangled appendages. His head was downcast, occasionally bobbing like a floating cork as pained moans echoed from his lips. The man slowly limped towards them, mere feet away from me and my beloved hime.

A foul, exceptionally unpleasant odor found its way into the young lovers noses. This scent was stronger and more putrid than ever, churning the duo's stomachs. I froze too petrified to move, never mind vomit, because the man standing in front of me…

…was a _corpse_.

It must have been a dream. Yes, I concluded that the voice in the back of my head, always yearning for violence and death had finally won its day, and rendered me unable to decipher reality and fantasy. Soon, I would awaken and have a good old laugh over my ridiculous dream. Then I could take the graduation exam with my beloved hime.

Yes, this was a dream. After all, there was no other logical explanation for why the half-naked man standing in front of them was covered in dark red blood. There was no purpose for why his rib cage was torn open like a stuffed animal who had its belly ripped open, spewing forth its internal stuffing. Why else did this man bear an insatiable hunger in his glassy pale blue eyes. Why would his skin sport a cozened purple hue, or be pock marked with reddish-brown scars and holes? There certainly was no explanations for the man's once rippling muscles now dangling from rotten skin and bone…

Yes, It was all a dream. How else could a corpse be _standing_?!

" _Uuurrrgggh_." How else could a corpse be _moaning_?!

How else could a corpse be _moving_?! Closer…closer…

" _Uuurrrgggh_."

"Naruto!" A terrified voice screamed. I unfroze hearing a voice too familiar, this was..."Hinata!" I screamed. Bubbling red chakra boiled forth and I raced towards the 'monster'

Dream or not, I never felt so scared before in his life. For Kami's sake there was a _corpse_ walking in my direction! It was only when the abominable creature extended his greasy, muscle-rotten arms towards Hinata that I moved. Reality or fantasy, that corpse kept edging closer. It was within arm's reach before I finally found the courage to move.

" _Uuurrrgggh_."

I screamed an unholy shriek and a Crimson arm of evil chakra scythed through the creature tearing it in half. Dark ichor sprayed like a hose from the severed halves painting the forest red. Drums thundered in my ears but I only saw red. The creature moaned pitifully and it's upper body crawled towards my hime. I roared turning the nearby trees into fist sized splinters that decimated the surrounding area, scything through the abomination, and rendering it into a puddle of red mist.

I looked over to my hime scanning for any injuries and finding none. Hinata slouched against our favorite tree crying. I leaned forward and embraced her. Hinata did not shy away from my crimson slit eyes or the chakra that would have felt like malevolence personified to any other. Moist lavender eyes met my own, slowly I felt captivated by the emotion in them.

 **=Hinata=**

Hinata was terrified. She had just watched an ill man attack her, and her beloved had _annihilated_ the man. She cried in confusion and terror. This had to be some sort of bad dream!

Slowly she felt a hand on her chin. She sniffed and looked up meeting a pair of crimson slit eyes. Somehow she knew she should have felt fear consume her, but only felt serenity. She felt his chakra move over her form like a warm blanket and gasped. Feelings of safety and warmth filled her like a lovers embrace. She let out a small moan as the chakra touched her core and gasped when Naruto hungrily captured her mouth. There was a fuzzy feeling in her chest and her heartbeat quickened. She let out a startled noise in appreciation before leaning into the kiss.

Her world exploded.

 **=Naruto=**

 **Forest outside Konoha**

 **Fire country**

"We need to figure out what is happening." I grumbled.

Hinata nodded contently against my chest. "There are more of those things out there. I can see hundreds in the forest alone."

That was just great. If what she said was right the bloody forest was full of those monsters. Where were the ANBU or the thousands of ninja that guarded the forests surrounding the village? I glanced at the academy in the distance. If we could make it inside maybe we could find out what had happened.

I took notice of my surroundings. The normally serene forest path that started at the academy and ended at our forest glade was covered in dark and harsh shadows…I could occasionally make out a dark splatter covering a tree. From there I could see the academy in the distance like an ominous fortress rising from the depths of Tartarus. That was where our friends and teachers were patiently waiting for us, thus it was the place we wanted to be!

But that did not mean the surreal bad dream was over, of course. Seemingly out of every shadow and shrub, more 'monsters' staggered about the forest like predators looking for the next meal. Adrenaline flooded my body as I held Hinata's hand in a vice grip. I set my sights on the Academy. Once we reached the academy everything would be okay.

…At least…that's what I hoped.

Hinata sniffed. "What is going on Naruto?" She gripped my chest rightly "Is the whole village like this?"

"I hope not hime, I truly do." I hugged her trying to reassure her everything was going to be ok.

"I hope your right." She whispered.

"Let's check out the academy and find out if anyone is still alive." If that corpse was anything to go by these things couldn't be too tough right? Ninja could breathe fire and move at near imperceptible speeds. Hell that green taijutsu freak Might Gai or something could move so fast he ignited the air when he opened those gates of his.

Moving stealthily we sleuthed through the forest evading the moaning creatures. My heart beat rapidly as one of them limped past before moving out of sight. "Nearly there" I whispered.

The academy had seen better days. Fires raged across the estate and bodies laid in various states of mutilation. I swept through the area seeing kids from other class's and a few from my own. The path we walked split into three trails that each forked off to a building that composed the academy itself. The left path was winding and long that went to the science wing. The right path curved around the academy itself and connected to the armory, and lastly the center path lead straight to the playgrounds and recreational areas.

We were heading towards a distant concrete courtyard, which was weathered and battered by strong winds. In the past it might have been where kids and teens played basketball, a lot of the visible stone was old and weathered by time. The back entrance to the academy was at the end of the basketball court. I looked around and saw at least six more small buildings nearby that connected to the main building. Each one was a possible entry point but the menacing distant figures dissuaded me of that plan. A pair of bodies laid sagged to the left and I could see one on my right was heading up when he must have been ambushed. That left only one direction to go.

While there was a distinct lack of bodies leading to the concrete jungle, I noticed at least a few dozen corpses covering the forest grass around us, both wounds from kunai and bite marks. What could this all mean? Was there friendly fire in the chaos?

Once we reached a hundred yards Hinata turned her head towards me.

"This is it Naruto, are you ready?" She concealed her fear from me but I could sense it. She was still acting brave despite her fear.

I put on a brave face which made her relax slightly. "Whatever happens we do it together." I stated confidently.

I almost smirked at the wave of relief that came from her as I marched forward leading the charge.

A moment later, I was walking down the hill near the academy. Once we go to the other side there was no going back. The dry acrid air smelt of decay and fresh blood, Hinata gagged and I couldn't blame her. Finally, we passed over the hill and reached our destination.

My sandals skid to a halt.

Blood pooled around our sandals instantly staining them crimson as Hinata's foot splattered onto a red puddle. The puddle led into an enlarged trail, several feet away from the stunned Bluenette. A familiar body laid face down in a blood pool. Judging by the bloodstained bite marks covering the brunette the girl was killed by those creatures.

Tears fell from Hinata's eyes. "This is so awful" She hiccupped. I winched seeing her cry upon seeing the desiccated form of Ami. I knew the two had been somewhat close. The girl was laid out on the asphalt that made up the basketball ring.

I perked up hearing a scraping sound and drew a kunai upon hearing Hinata gasped.

A hand flew to Hinata's agape mouth while her blue eyes widened further. "Dear Kami!"

" _Uuuuurgggh…_."

I held my knife in a tight grip, my skin whitening from the strain. The academy girl's bloodied fingers twitched oddly, attached to a moving arm that staggeringly propped her upwards to her knees. Human instincts screamed at me to help the poor girl, while my feral half screamed at me to tear the girl limb from limb. _It can't be_...! Surely, it was impossible for a woman who suffered substantial blood loss to rise to her feet! …But Ami begged to differ, especially when a faucet of blood poured out of the abused girls retching mouth. A small shriek escaped Hinata's lips as she backed away from the rapidly growing red puddle, slipping on the slick concrete and falling onto her back. I yelled something as Hinata groaned in pain.

Pained moans and gargles escaped Ami's mouth as the brunettes head bobbed wildly. It was only when she faced me that we could see the full extent of the girls injuries. The reddened clothes were torn in too many places to count. Her brown hair was a sticky mess of reddish-brown, skin an ashen purple-red hue, and eyes perpetually rolled in the back of her head.

Finally the creature shambled onto its crooked and skinny legs and lunged. In my horrified stupor I failed to move in time. Flash's of the creature from before snapped into my mind as I realized what these _monsters_ were. I knew what it wanted now.

"HINATA MOVE!" Hinata jerked her head to me in surprise but it was too late. Ami lunged towards the hyuuga and I watched helpless as a former friend raced towards my Love with teeth bared.

 **=Hinata=**

Faint dizzy spots covered Hinata's vision. Droopy eyes noticed the pool of blood she laid in contained dark, mushy pieces of…something she preferred not to identify.

"HINATA MOVE!" Looking up she saw her former friends hungry face inch's away. A hot breath smelling of decay and sickness made her stomach turn to knots. Eyes widened before closing. "Naruto!" She screamed.

A Kunai lodged itself in Ami's skull with a wet thud. The corpse fell to the ground and Hinata held her breath. After what felt like an eternity but was only seconds the former academy student stayed still, truly dead now.

But who had saved her? Hinata turned to her left and let out a surprised gasp. Mizuki stood with arm outstretched wearing his usual cocky grin. He flashed Naruto a look of repressed dislike. Somehow it seemed milder than usual.

The man turned his back to them and gestured to the corpse "I would stop standing around and hurry inside if I were you."

She felt confused but grateful. Whatever was happening they would find out inside.

 **=Naruto=**

The once pristine academy halls were slathered in red rivers as bodies floated in the ankle deep puddles. Each of the bodies had one thing in common; the bodies were covered in ragged bite marks and had a kunai lodged in their forehead. Mizuki lead us through the dark academy halls as I felt a mix of anger, terror, and fear coil inside me like a snake. Only Hinata's presence kept me from showing my uncertainty.

"Mizuki what is going on I hissed." The man glanced back towards me as he slowly checked each room silent as a mouse.

Mizuki eyed me suspiciously before looking at the innocent Hinata and must have come to some sort of decision. "Where the hell have you two been? The village has been in chaos since noon!"

"We fell asleep in our usual spot a ways from the academy." I sheepishly responded to Mizuki's disbelief.

"It's true Mizuki-Sensei" Hinata mumbled in embarrassment. The girl blushed.

Mizuki snorted but not too loudly. "I should have guessed." The silver bastard waved a hand at the knee deep blood puddles and the floating truly dead bodies. "Apparently this is the zombie apocalypse. During lunch a swarm of those demonic freaks broke down the entrance and overran the place."

I looked around at the still body's noticing they did not get up like Ami. I zoned in on the kunai lodged in their skulls. "The head." I stated.

Mizuki grinned. "Bingo, take off the head and they stay down." Mizuki leaned down and grasped the handle of a kunai lodged in a vaguely familiar kid. With a wet thud he removed the knife. "Take everything you can kids, you will need it."

Hinata was asking what he meant while I paled. The implications of the academy being overran hit me. If the academy was overran then the village was definitely overran as well. But how could that be? Those things couldn't take down an experienced ninja even in large numbers. It seemed he would need to ask the one unlikely ally he had.

"Where are you leading us?" Hinata asked.

"Only the clan heirs and a few civies survived the attack. There's a few ANBU and jounin holed up as well."

While the duo digested the horrific news Mizuki stealthily crept ahead of them. That's when it happened. A corpse barreled through a door shattering it into splinters. Mizuki was already in action sending a kunai for its cranium.

Clang! You could hear a pin drop as the kunai was deflected, albeit messily.

" _Uuurrrggg, freeesh meaat_."

I felt myself shiver as the figure slowly revealed itself. It's clothes were nothing more than torn strips of cloth with only it's chunin flak jacket intact. Chunks of reddish-brown meat and dark blood covered the chunin. Blood leaked from the man's open mouth like a river. The cadaver held up a kunai in a shaky grip. The most noticeable thing was its eyes seemed perceptive instead of Ami's unfocused and rolling orbs.

 _What…in…the...hell…?!_

The zombie wasted no time in giving them a break as it groaned loudly and dashed towards them startlingly fast! Running at mid gennin speed the corpse swiped at Mizuki. The silver haired man gave a yelp of surprise and blocked the slash with his armguard. The corpse grabbed the man's other arm and lunged forward teeth bared.

"Shit!' Mizuki yelled.

"Eight Trigrams: Vacuum palm!" Hinata launched a ranged juken thrust at the corpse sending it flying.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu" I intoned. I shot out a basketball sized fireball that connected with the unfortunate zombie and lit it ablaze. The creature screamed in pain as it ran towards them swinging it's arms wildly.

Mizuki ended its rampage with a stab in its left eye socket.

The group did not have time to relax before more decayed monsters showed up. The six zombies surrounded us on both sides of the narrow hall blocking us in. They moved slowly, eyes hungry. I glanced around us and grimaced. This was bad.

Mizuki gave out hand signals using the academy version of coded sign language. _Standard formation, support me._

I nodded and moved to cover his left while Hinata moved to the right. I took a moment to study our adversaries. The zombies were in much better condition than our past foes and if the intelligent gleam in their eyes was anything to go by they were far more dangerous.

My assessment was proven correct when the first zombie began weaving a set of hand-signs, followed by two others. Startled I recognized the jutsu and began weaving my own. "Hinata, strategy fire inferno!" The girl looked at my hand signs and began her own.

"Water Style: water bullet jutsu" A torrent of water spewed from the zombies mouth. The second and third zombie let out a random earth and lightning jutsu, clearly uncoordinated. I intended to take full advantage of that.

"Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu" I spewed out a small fireball. Hinata finished her jutsu, "Wind style: Great Breakthrough jutsu" One of the most popular ninjutsu combos was born as Hinata's great breakthrough fueled my great fireball and created a firestorm that easily engulfed the enemy water torrent.

The intense firestorm collided with the zombies attack creating a steam cloud before powering through the water. The firestorm engulfed the entire corridor turning the three zombies flanking them into ash.

Before I could yell out in victory I sweated as I felt death breathe down my neck. A cold shiver ran up my spine. My skin became aflame with phantom pain. It was almost as if I could feel my impending death as the phantom teeth sunk into my jugular.

A lucky kunai severed the head of the undead behind me. "Watch your back noobie" Mizuki mocked before locking blades with a bloodied genin. I glanced over to Hinata who was on the defense against a lumbering giant of a man. Bloody strips of flesh covered the man who was void of everything save the muscles covering him. Muscles devoid of skin rippled across the unnaturally tall seven foot nine man like worms writhing in rotten meat. The giant stumbled clumsily as it tried to find its balance. It's great strength was apparent as each jab and haymaker left craters in the concrete walls and floor. Hinata desperately rolled to the left as the giant nearly nailed her with a strike that cratered the concrete wall behind her.

I swept up behind the brute and severed his Achilles tendon with a slash from my glowing red claws. The giant groaned in unholy anger and tried to futilely grab me. Red malevolence enveloped me and I slapped his arm away. Hinata used the opportunity to race forward and land a juken strike to its head, destroying it's brain and sending the brute to sleep forever.

The sound of a thud ended the fight when the last zombie fell to the ground minus a head. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

The other two looked worse for wear and sent me funny looks. "We are alive" I exclaimed in a voice that trembled with relief and sorrow.

Hinata frowned while Mizuki sent a knowing look. "We don't have time to waste, more will come." Mizuki said.

I calmed down and stayed close to Hinata. She sent me worried glances but I ignored them. I was too busy digesting what was happening. After several moments we finally arrived at a door covered in fuinjutsu. I recognized the door belonging to a large spacious room used for testing during the chunin exams. It could hold hundreds of people comfortably and had emergency rations stockpiled in one of the adjacent rooms. It doubled as a bunker with a built in escape tunnel. Dozens of bodies covered this hallway and each bodies head was decapitated. Mizuki knocked on the door twice. Three knocks were heard which he replied with two more.

The door opened revealing a disheveled Iruka and a man with spiky white hair and a black mask covering his lower face. The man wore the standard Jounin green flak jacket and had nondescript black pants and shirt along with steel toed combat boots.

"Thank Kami you three got here alive." Iruka's face relaxed.

"Iruka-Sensei your alive. I'm so relieved. " I said softly.

Iruka was like a brother to me. My childhood was hell. Villagers would form mobs on my birthday often lead by Shinobi. Only Iruka's timely arrival along with the White haired ANBU saved me. I later learned the man standing in front of me was a student of the fourth. My respect for him shot up a lot after that.

Hinata let out a sob of relief seeing her sister Hanabi among the survivors. The girl was sitting next to a trio of kids. One of them had brown hair and a green scarf wrapped around his neck. The next one seemed habitually sleepy having a snot bubble shrink and expand from his nostril. The last one was a chirpy orange haired girl who had her hair styled in twin rising tail-ends. "Nee-Chan!" Hanabi exclaimed seeing her older sister. The younger hyuuga was a first year in the academy.

Hinata hugged her sister who sobbed into her shoulder. I cracked a smile seeing my hime cry in happiness at finding her sister alive. Hinata cracked a smile and looked at her sisters companions. "And who are your friends?" She gestured to the kids surrounding her younger sister.

Hanabi sniffed and giggled. "These are my friends" She gestured to the unlikely trio who shyly waved back. "This is Konohamaru Sarutobi" She pointed to the scarf wearing boy.

"H-hi" The boy stuttered.

Hinata smiled sweetly at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"This is Moegi Utatane" The orange haired girl waved back sweetly.

"And this is Udon Mitokado" The snot nosed boy waved glumly.

Hinata smiled. "Well, it seems like you found yourself some good friends. Keep them close." She whispered.

I smiled seeing Hinata comfort the children and walked over to Kakashi who was talking to Iruka, Mizuki, a purple haired ANBU named Yugao if I recalled, and another purple haired woman Anko. They seemed in a heated debate. I noticed there was a few more Jounin like Gai and Kurenai with chunin around; keeping the Genin and academy students in line. In all there was maybe little over two hundred of us left. Walking over to the group of arguing ninja I listened in.

"Have we heard anything from overlord alpha?" Yugeo asked in code-speak.

"Unfortunately the Hokage tower has gone dark, as well as the rest of the village" Kakashi responded despondent.

"Damn...that makes you the de facto Commander of the hidden leaf, Kakashi" Anko said in a subdued tone."

Nodding the man sighed "It seems so." The temperature in the room dropped. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

I slowly walked forward as several people turned to face me. "Hey everyone." I greeted.

"Naruto? I am glad you are alive." Kakashi slumped over slightly in what seemed like relief. I don't know why he seems so relieved at my safety but that could wait until we were safe.

"Kaka...Commander we need to leave soon before those bodies reanimate." While Yugeo's voice was professional and didn't even waver, her terror was palpable. The terror of the situation was frightening even seasoned ANBU I realized.

I could feel her terror like I always could feel negative emotions. A voice in my head whispered sweet lies telling me to give in. I squashed it like a bug.

Kakashi's fists tightened until blood began to drip from his clenched hands. "I wish I could say that we should stay and fight, for the village my sensei the fourth gave his life for, but...this isn't a battle we can win ."

I gasped. No...it hit me just then. The village, the Hokage, everything, it was all gone. My feet gave out and I fell to my knees. Why? WHY!? "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I screamed.

All conversation fell to a hush. "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I WANTED TO BE HOKAGE, DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!" Crimson chakra coiled around me like a snake and my crimson slit eyes bore into the rooms occupants. I could feel their fear, terror, and it tasted like the finest wine. I drank deeply and before I realized it I was in front of a frozen Sasuke. Kiba and Sakura sat next to him trembling.

My maw opened revealing a row of sharp canines. I grinned. Ammonia reached my nostrils and I glanced down smiling savagely at the sight of the three pissing themselves. "Please...Don't hurt us." Sakura whimpered. I snorted and raised a clawed hand to strike down the annoyance when a hand grabbed my own. I was about to snap when I noticed who the hand belonged to.

"Hinata" I rasped in confusion. The bluenette looked at me in disappointment and it took me a moment to realize why. Hundreds of eyes all frightened and fearful looking at us. What were they frightened of? I looked at my clawed hand inch's away from the pinkettes throat. Was I in the wrong? Then why did the pink banshees fear taste so delicious?

"Naruto Uzumaki stand down!." Despite Kakashi's experience in ANBU and ironclad self-control, keeping his tone clipped and in control was all he could do while struggling with the insane events of the last 24 hours. "Have you lost your fucking mind Academy student Naruto Uzumaki!? Well, tell me!."

"Don't you understand?" I said lowing my arm. "It's all gone. The village, the Hokage, nothing matters anymore, except what was taken from me!" I yelled.

An air of despair and sadness suffocated the room. Men looked down only to find missing wives. Mothers looked only to find missing children. Brothers and sisters cried having lost everything. Was the blonde menace right? Was all lost?

The New Commander's tired eyes sagged but Kakashi maintained his steel tone. "You're wrong." Kakashi crossed his arms, while giving me a pointed look that showed conviction.

I stopped as the vile chakra paused. "How?" I asked in a scratchy voice.

"I know what it's like to think everything is gone, how it feels like to lose hope." Kakashi began in a somber voice.

I frowned feeling the sadness in the air. Everyone's heads dipped. It practically drowned the rooms occupants like a thick viscous. "However..." Kakashi continued.

Everyone looked up seeing a hint of fire enter Kakashi's eyes. "My Sensei preached the will of fire. When one cares deeply for something and protects it with all his heart you can achieve anything. It was the Will of Fire that gave the Yondaime the power to take down a god of destruction, the mighty Kyuubi itself! The will of fire which we live by isn't the village itself or the Hokage but the people inside the village." Kakashi waved a hand to the not so distant village outside the window. "Even if the village is gone we still have each other, and as long as even one of us carries on the Will of Fire we will never lose Hope."

Kakashi walked up to me and I stepped back. He pointed at me sharply. "Naruto I know your suffering. I have been your body guard since you were a babe in the crib. You may not be Hokage but you still have your precious people. That is your will of fire."

I sank to my knees as my burning cloak receded. I numbly felt Hinata's sweet embrace. Was it true? I looked over and found my answer. "It's going to be alright Naruto dear" Hinata cooed while holding my head to her bosom. She smiled at me, reassuring me everything was going to be alright, that she was the light in the darkness.

I chuckled. "I believe you." I caught her in a lip lock that took the girl by surprise. Gasps of Surprise and scandalous gossip spread like wildfire around the room. I ignored them in favor of the only one who mattered here. Blazing fire like the rising sun engulfed me. "I have one question" I whispered brushing her hair gently.

Her eyes were half-lidded. "What is it?" She asked dreamily.

"Will you be mine?"

Hinata met me with a fiery kiss "Yes!"


End file.
